


И этого - тоже

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на драббл-фест по Мерлину в 2011 году.<br/>Т9-63. Леон/Мерлин. "Сколько ты еще сможешь выдержать?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	И этого - тоже

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено и уже не будет.

\- Cколько ты еще сможешь выдержать?  
  
Мерлин уже несколько минут безуспешно пытался развести костер. От долгой охоты ломило все тело, спина затекла от сидения на корточках, и все, о чем он мечтал, – это расправиться поскорее со своими обязанностями и, разложив на земле теплое одеяло, с наслаждением растянуться у костра. Неожиданное появление рыцаря за спиной застало его врасплох – Мерлин вздрогнул, и уже задымившаяся сухая ветка, которую он держал в руках, упала прямо в сырую листву.   
  
Мерлин вздохнул и недовольно повел озябшими плечами.  
  
\- О чем вы, сэр?  
  
Тихо зашелестела трава, и Леон опустился рядом с ним.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем, - рыцарь помолчал немного, но, не дождавшись никакой ответной реакции, снова заговорил: - Он никогда не сможет понять, что ты делаешь для него, что чувствуешь. Никогда не оценит тебя по достоинству. Никогда, слышишь?  
  
Мерлин сглотнул и кинул затравленный взгляд в сторону палатки принца. Оттуда время от времени доносился громкий хохот молодых, разгоряченных хорошим вином мужчин и пьяное женское хихиканье. Мерлин тряхнул головой и уставился прямо перед собой.  
  
\- Мне ничего не надо.  
  
Леон ничего не ответил, но буквально через мгновение Мерлин оказался распластан на земле под его сильным и ловким телом. Холодные пальцы проворно забрались ему под рубаху, огладили выступающие ребра, скользнули вниз, за пояс штанов. Мерлин чуть не задохнулся от смущения, когда шершавая ладонь прошлась по его голой ягодице - кожа тут же покрылась мурашками, - и с силой сжала ее. Что-то большое и твердое упиралось ему в бедро, и Мерлина обожгло волной ужаса и стыда, когда он осознал, чем это могло быть.  
  
Леон хмыкнул, почувствовав, как неистово задергался под его весом Мерлин, пытаясь уйти от непрошеных ласк, в последний раз зарылся носом в душное тепло его нашейного платка и, больно куснув мальчишку за нежную кожу шеи, отпрянул назад.  
  
Мерлин тут же встрепенулся и, вскочив на ноги, отошел от рыцаря на несколько шагов. Сейчас, возмущенный и немного испуганный, он казался еще более юным. Губы Леона тронула легкая усмешка.  
  
\- Что - и этого тоже?

 

_~fin~_


End file.
